


Get This Far

by InkFlavored



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also atem wears glasses because i said so, atem has his own body au, based off my friend's art that is TOO GOOD, because I said so, they're dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkFlavored/pseuds/InkFlavored
Summary: Yugi keeps his back pressed against the wall at the top of the stairs and once again reassures himself that this is nothing.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 164





	Get This Far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalikBishtar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalikBishtar/gifts).

> this is all my friend's fault, go check out the art the started it all: https://bit.ly/2X3nqYE

Yugi keeps his back pressed against the wall at the top of the stairs and once again reassures himself that this is nothing. Absolutely _nothing_! He’s done things harder than this before breakfast. He’s done _endless_ things that are harder than this.

One question. That’s all it is. Easy.

And about two dozen stairs between him and the asking.

Mechanically, Yugi peels himself off the wall and forces his feet to move. He stares down the stairwell and to the floor below as if it’s a sinister chasm instead of the brightly lit, carpeted steps that he’s walked down hundreds of times. _Thousands_, even. Sluggish, he plops a foot down the staircase. The other soon follows.

One.

He sighs.

This is ridiculous. He can’t even _go downstairs_.

Growling to himself, he squeezes his eyes shut and marches down the stairs with the same determination he might use to walk over a bed of hot coals. His feet hit the level ground of the first floor within seconds, autopilot driving him to turn the corner to his destination. His confidence soars – he can _do_ this. He’s downstairs, so now _nothing_ can stand in his way. He can _do_ this! He can _actually_ do_—_

A spike of pain shoots through his head as it collides with something solid.

His eyes are still closed.

He winces and rubs the sore spot, peeling his eyes open. “Ow…”

“Are you alright, _aibou_?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he replies, the words already out of his mouth before he registers who he’s talking to. He turns, slowly.

Atem is sitting on the couch with a book open in his lap and his reading glasses pushed up his nose – something he needed very quickly when adjusting to being alive with his own body again. He’s smiling in the way that means he’s trying not laugh, but there’s definitely a mark of concern there, too. Yugi tries to look somewhere, _anywhere _else and his eyes fix on the shirt the ex-pharaoh is wearing. A… familiar shirt. Is that _his_ shirt?

Fuck.

He can’t do this.

“Do you need something?” Atem asks, and Yugi nearly jumps out of his skin.

“No,” he blurts, then curses his nerves and corrects himself. “Yes! I—I do, yeah. I wanted to ask you… something.”

Atem closes the book and folds his glasses in his lap, smile turned patient. “Ask away.”

Yugi… needs something to do with his hands.

He hardly notices what he’s doing when his index fingers rise to his chest and start poking away at each other. He stares into the repetitive movement and it’s calming for a reason he can’t explain.

It takes the edge off when he starts talking, at least.

“So, Atem. I was wondering… if… Maybe…”

Atem looks on expectantly. Yugi is _this_ close to bursting into flames, staring at his fingers as if they’ll somehow save him from the embarrassment of asking:

“I was wondering if maybe you’d… want to go out this weekend? Or something?”

“But we just went out last weekend.”

One of Yugi’s nails catches under the other. “Right, but we were with everybody _else_. I meant just us. Maybe. If you’re okay with that.”

“I don’t see why n… not?”

Yugi’s eyes flick away from his fingers to catch Atem staring right back at him, eyes the size of saucers, like he’s unable to believe what he’s hearing.

Despite the fact that they can’t communicate with their minds anymore, it’s not too hard to translate the question hanging in the air without ever hearing it out loud:

_Is this… “like that_?”

Yugi nods, lacing his fingers behind his back. He twirls his thumbs in circles.

“Oh,” Atem says, now fumbling for words just as bad as Yugi. “I—I think—”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to! I don’t want you to feel like you have t—”

“Yes.”

Yugi’s tongue catches in his throat. “Huh?”

Atem is staring intently at his glasses, tracing the frames with his fingers. “I would—I’d like to go out with you, _aibou_.”

Yugi blinks. “You would?”

“Unless you changed your m—"

“No! No, it’s—I just uh… I didn’t think I’d get this far.”

They stare at each other for a moment.

And then they just laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i wrote this instead of the 4 projects i have going right now. no i do not have regrets.


End file.
